


gold trans am

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason, Kori, and Roy spend a little quality time together after a long day.





	gold trans am

**Author's Note:**

> / strong implications of consensual somnophilia at the very, very end

Getting back home after a long day is always a relief. They're tired and bruised- well, Jason takes that back. He and Roy are bruised, Kori doesn't really do that. Still, judging by the way she hangs off of him, she's definitely feeling the roughness of their night, too. Despite easily having a foot and a half on either of them, and much more muscle, she isn't heavy. She just rests her hands on either of Jason's shoulders and her chin on the top of his helmet and weightlessly floats behind him. Kori yawns and after a moment, Roy follows.

“It's too early for this,” Roy complains mildly. Considering their long day started considerably before noon, Jason has to disagree. It's dark and they're tired, what more does he want? Roy fumbles with the door until the touchy deadbolt finally gives and they head inside. Kori gently pushes off him, floating across the room leisurely and gladly plopping herself face down on the couch. Jason reattaches the deadbolt to the inside while Roy hastily tries to yank his suddenly too tight shirt off over his head.

The old warehouse they’re temporarily ‘renting’ out isn't much but it's not bad, either. There's even a certain ‘hominess’ Jason feels. He pulls his own jacket off as he moves to join the two of them, Roy now perched on Kori’s lower back who seems to barely register him. Jason grins as he tugs his helmet off, setting it down on the little coffee table and tossing himself into the recliner. The very act of settling into it makes him groan.

Even with the sounds of the busy town a stone's throw away, the silence is comfortable.

“Roy,” Kori half murmurs, half complains. Roy grumbles back in reply as she moves out from under him. With minimum complaining, Kori moves into his lap instead, her legs neatly crooked over his thighs and her arms draped around his neck. She makes a conscious effort not to crush him even if that's really not the same concern it once was. Kori hums contently as she nuzzles her face into Roy’s neck and he gladly rubs her back in return.

“Hey, hot stuff,” he says softly. Kori smiles at him and leans up enough to exchange a sweet little kiss. One turns into two turns into more turns into a lazy, still mostly exhausted make out. Roy threads his fingers into her hair as Kori hugs his neck a little tighter. Jason pulls his jacket off, tossing it onto the coffee table, and moves to unlace his boots. He can already see where his skin is starting to discolour and bruise, leaving a gentle ache all over.

“Jaybird,” Roy calls and Jason glances over to see Roy motion him to join them, Kori warmly snuggled into his neck.

“What,” Jason replies with a slight scoff, regardless of the clear beckon.

“Don't ‘what’ me,” Roy huffs back. “Com’ere so I can kiss you.” Jason rolls his eyes but all the same, he manages to get out of his comfortable chair and move the two steps to join them on the couch instead. Kori lifts her legs long enough for Jason to plop down next to Roy and then she gladly traps both of them under her. He runs a hand along the show of skin between the top of her boot and the bottom of her shorts before resting his fingers underneath the edge and stretches his other arm behind Roy along the back of the couch.

True to this word, Roy leans in to kiss him. Jason cups the back of his head for a little more leverage and Roy meets him at every turn. This slow, easy sort of attention is really nice especially after the kind of day they've had. Kori rests her head on Roy's shoulder, letting out a small, pleased hum as she dances her fingers across the back of Jason's hand. He breaks the kiss with Roy and reaches up to brush Kori’s chin with his knuckle. She raises her head again, barely having to lean any to let Jason kiss her next. Kori grins even now.

Roy sits back a little more and just watches- he likes to. Needless to say, they don't mind giving him a show. Jason starts it and Kori quickly keys in, suddenly making a much more distinctive effort to visibly touch tongues and audibly caress lips. As much as it's satisfying to hear Roy’s increased breathing, it's also doing more than a little to get Jason hot around the collar. Kori reaches to put her hand on the dip of his shoulder and Jason replies by cupping her face. He's said it before and he'll say it again, Kori’s a much better kisser.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roy exhales. “Sex?”

“Oh!” Kori says immediately, breaking their kiss without a second thought and leaving Jason more breathless than she is. “Yes! I would very much like that.” Of course she already has her energy back. Jason’s still numb from the knees down thanks to adrenaline alone. Not that, that stops him, of course, as he nods in muted agreement anyways. That sounds pretty nice right now. Roy grins, gladly moving in to first kiss Kori again, then Jason.

As much as the current position leaves something to be desired, there's no hurry to get out of it. Kori catches Jason’s lips again, getting a pleased little groan from him and humming happily in reply. Roy busies his hands with reaching to find the neatly tucked away zipper of Kori’s shirt and pulls it down slow, revealing her pert breasts. As she shrugs the rest of her shirt off, Jason palms one of her tits and she gladly shimmies her chest into his hand.

Then she's floating again. It's obvious both because the weight on his lap is suddenly gone and the angle of their kiss changes dramatically. Kori tugs at the bottom of his shirt and Jason helps her get it off him, breaking their kiss just long enough to get it over his head. It's dropped on the floor with everything else and Jason grabs the back of Kori’s neck to stop her from floating off. Roy runs his hand along the inside of Jason’s thigh from his knee to his inseam and rubs his hardening cock through his jeans. Jason inhales shakily.

Kori moves to kiss Roy and Jason moves to kiss Roy’s throat, returning the favor of rubbing him through his jeans. His thighs twitch together minutely and Jason takes that as a sign to snap the button open and slip his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. The hot shudder he gets as he strokes Roy’s already wet cunt makes Jason laugh. Roy snorts in reply.

Gingerly, Roy tugs Kori down again and she settles back into the couch on his otherside. He rubs the distinct bulge in her shorts and as always, hands quickly become a tangled mess of touching and groping blindly between the three of them. Jason has learned how to tell them apart by now. Kori’s gentler, almost cautious touch a by product of her size and far too many accidental injuries than she'd like. She likes touching, feeling and exploring especially after a fight. Roy, on the other hand, is much more straightforward, going straight for the places he knows gets a reaction with firm, determined fingers. Being side by side on a couch definitely restricts them a little but that's not always a bad thing Jason supposes.

Roy has both his and Kori’s cocks out and in each hand shortly after they begin, moving between kissing each of them at their leisure. Jason strokes the inside of Roy’s thigh, making Roy spread his knees further to encourage more contact. Kori palms at his chest and ribs, delicately following the newly blooming bruises and circling his attentive nipples. When Jason finally rubs Roy’s cunt more fully, Roy groans in satisfied impatience. A momentary satisfaction, of course.

It’s far from surprising when Roy suddenly takes a grip on the nape of Jason’s neck and his kisses quickly become more demanding. Kori moves on to kiss the back of Roy’s neck, reaching around him enough to put her hand over the top of Roy’s and guide his hand movement over Jason’s aching cock. Between the two of them, it’s hard for Jason to do anything other than pant and groan. Roy pinches his chin in his index and thumb, pulling away enough and leaving Jason out of breath.

“Jay,” he says and Jason inherently huffs in reply. Roy’s eyes linger on his mouth. “I can think of a good use for your mouth right now.”

“Is it suckin’ off Kori ‘cause that's what I'm gonna do,” Jason answers. Judging by the look Roy gives him, this isn't what he meant but he's also not going to argue. Jason grins.

“You're a tease,” Roy comments, not nearly serious enough to be complaining.

“I do not think so,” Kori assures, mimicking his very teasing grin as she rubs two fingers against Roy’s cunt through his jeans.

“You're both teases,” Roy corrects. Kori laughs and Jason leans over Roy’s shoulder to kiss her.

“‘sides,” Jason says, already moving off the couch even as difficult as it is to get away from either of their kisses. “I think Star pulled more weight than you did today.” Kori beams pleasantly at him.

“She has super strength, of course she did,” Roy scoffs. Kori uses said strength to pull Roy into her, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and grabbing his jowls in her hand to smother him with a powerful kiss. Far from the worst fate in the world. Jason settles between her thighs, leveraging himself on his elbows, and Kori instinctively crosses her ankles behind the small of his back. He’s not sure their size difference is more noticeable than it is when he’s pinned between her legs, face to face with her very interested cock.

Kori leaves Roy just as breathless just as easy. She grins, more than proud of herself, and Roy laughs as he settles in beside her, tangling a hand gently in the roots of her hair. Jason strokes her cock and marvels at just how much of her there is. With how big she is just as a person, it's not exactly surprising, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying it. He slicks the precum down her length with his fingers as he sets his head on her thigh. Roy attentively kisses her neck in the meantime and Kori bites her lip.

“Is that the best you can do?” Roy asks. Jason almost rolls his eyes but Roy puts a hand on the back of his head and he's thoroughly distracted from it. He gives him a push and Jason runs his tongue over the tip slowly. When he looks up at Kori through hooded eyes, she shudders and tightens her legs around him. She knows she doesn't have to be quite a careful with him. Jason wraps his lips around the tip and lavishes it with his tongue as he strokes the rest of it in his hand.

Leisurely, Jason bobs his head and takes a little more of her cock with each one. It doesn't take long to feel the blunt tip at the back of his throat. The thickness always gives his jaw a workout but he pushes down enough to let the head slip into his throat and Kori lets out a soft, pleased ‘oh’. He pulls back again, mostly to catch his breath, and spit strings to his lips. Kori’s cock twitches eagerly under his touch.

With her thighs pinched around his ribs, he can't reach to touch his own aching cock, and rutting his hips offers no relief. He digs the fingers of one hand into Kori’s soft thigh and strokes his saliva down her cock with the other. Kori has already busied her hand in Roy’s pants, giving him the much needed contact he was looking for and fingering him thoroughly. A pair of her long, hearty fingers are more than enough to keep Roy sated and silent for now.

Jason takes her back into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he sinks down. Again, he pushes her cock past his reflex and sinks down until he feels the stretch deep in his throat, resting there briefly before shallowly bobbing and twisting his head. The rest of it he squeezes in his hand and he can feel the drool that runs down over his fingers. Kori vocally agrees with what he’s doing with her sweet little moans and airy ‘yes’s. When he pulls back to breathe again, Roy’s grip on his head firms a little, stopping him at the tip.

“You can take more than that, right?” Roy says. A shiver goes down Jason’s back. It's not exactly a question looking for a verbal answer and instead he just sinks back down. Jason moves intentionally slow to get Roy to push him, reveling in the feel of Roy’s hand bearing down on the nape of his neck until he takes Kori into his throat again. Roy urges him down at a steady pace, further than he typically tries to take on his own, and Jason clenches his fingers hard into Kori’s thighs.

“Oh, Jason,” Kori moans. “Goodness.” There's no better praise than that, is there? Kori is so big that even someone like Jason, who by all means never had that good of a gag reflex in the first place, has some trouble after a certain point. That's never stopped him before, and it doesn't now, but Roy eases up his pacing. Jason moves his hand from the base of her cock when he gets far enough down, an ache in his jaw that makes his own cock twitch wantonly.

“Just like that,” Roy praises in a husky tone. Jason muffles a weak groan, the act making Kori whimper softly and likewise, making him truly feel how deep he's taken her. Only accentuating the sensation, Roy reaches to stroke the bulge in Jason’s throat with his fingers. “Not much left,” he assures.

Jason’s eyes flutter a little when he's pushed further down. He arches instinctively, more to try to get some sort of friction on his cock than anything else, and soon finds his lips nestled around the base of Kori’s cock. As much as he knows he has to look a mess, that's far from Jason’s mind at the moment. Roy moves his hand to the back of his head and takes a handful of his hair between his fingers. The shallow, slow bobbing motion Roy makes with his head only causes more drool to run down her cock.

Kori curls her toes and grips the couch cushions quite firmly. As much as she won't grab him, Roy definitely does. Jason pulls off enough to catch his breath briefly and then Roy’s pushing him back down to the root. He bobs Jason’s head slow and deep as he watches on, kissing and sucking at Kori’s supple breasts in between. There's no part of this Jason doesn't love; Kori’s thick cock deep in his throat, Roy very forcibly guiding his movements, the dull ache from not nearly enough stimulation on his own cock, even the faint numbness that still lingers in his legs.

“Are you gonna let Kori come in your throat?” Roy asks and by the soft, pleased ‘oh’ she lets out, Kori obviously likes that idea. A stupid question, really. The hand on his head lightens up enough to let Jason have some space but he doesn't pull off even a little. Instead, he nods shortly- as much as he can with his mouth as full as it is. Roy grins and he strokes the back of Jason's neck with his fingers as he moves off the couch to join him on the floor.

Jason jolts when Roy reaches down and strokes his leaking cock fully. He twitches his hips into it and is rewarded with Roy stroking him faster. The other hand pushes him flush to Kori’s pelvis again before rocking him hard and deep. Roy alternates between kissing her thigh and watching Jason’s tongue peek from his mouth as he laps. Kori’s hands are on his shoulders suddenly, holding tightly but not gripping, and she tightens her legs so much Jason’s ribs complain faintly. He only manages a nearly inaudible noise of complaint when Roy takes his hand away right before he comes.

“Oh!” Kori muffles out between her lip and her teeth as she comes. Jason instinctively swallows but it doesn't offer much help with how deep she is. Roy holds him down flush, a gravely groan in his throat from watching the bulge in Jason’s.

“That's it, Jaybird,” he groans approvingly as he rubs himself with his free hand. There's a lot of it, as usual, and Jason can't withhold the slight flinch he makes when he feels the sting at the back of his sinus. Cum drips from his nose and Jason slowly pulls off when Roy eases up. Spit and cum cling to his lips as he pulls back and Kori’s still quite firm cock catching in his cheek with a wet noise. Roy grabs his jaw without much warning and kisses him hard. Jason has to push him off for a chance to actually breathe.

“You look a wreck,” Roy says and he draws his thumb over Jason’s bottom lip.

“Kori’s cock can do that to a guy,” Jason agrees, his voice hoarse and short as he tries to recompose himself somewhat.

“Truly awful,” Kori hums with a smile, satisfied and insincere. Jason laughs breathlessly. He presses on his own cock with the palm of his hand in an attempt to restrain himself a little bit. Kori grabs him and hoists him up, an easy fete for her, and Jason is both too out of breath and too tightly coiled with need to really do anything besides grunt at the moment. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm alright, baby,” Jason promises. He'd try to get his feet under him but now he's numb with both fading adrenaline and having been on his knees so long. “What d’ya say ta Roy sittin’ on my face so he can watch while you fuck me senseless?”

“ _Fuck_ , Jay,” Roy groans, getting back to his feet. Kori grins.

“Yes, I believe that is satisfactory for everyone,” she agrees gladly. Not that anyone's surprised. Kori kisses him with similar heat and seeing as though it's a little easier to breathe now, Jason more thoroughly responds. Roy’s lips find the back of his neck and once again, his hands stroke Jason's aching cock with fleeting touches. He moves as necessary as Kori helps him lay back on the couch- or really less helps and more bullies him down with kisses and pushes.

Jason assists her with getting his jeans off to assure they stay mostly in one piece. She pulls his legs around her waist and in the same gesture, yanks him down the couch into her lap. Letting Kori manhandle him is far from the worst thing in the world, honestly, especially when she takes his cock in her hand and strokes him painfully slow. Jason lets out a long, tongue bitten groan as he rolls his head back and arches his hips into her hand.

“Comfortable?” Roy asks, perhaps not seriously, and he runs the palm of his hand up Jason’s throat before grabbing his jaw and turning his head.

“Would be more so if you’d hurry an’ get ya thighs around my ears,” Jason replies easily, a half hearted effort to spare his sore throat. Roy snorts a laugh.

“Really twisting my arm here, man,” Roy says without an ounce of sincerity. With Kori around, they tend to spring for bigger things; bigger beds, bigger showers, and bigger couches. Fortunately, it benefits more than just Kori. Roy pushes his head back and throws a knee over him, easily straddling his face on the spacious couch. Jason wraps his arms around Roy's thighs and while he prefers him facing the other way, he can hardly complain.

Roy's already dripping wet and the heat coming off his cunt alone makes it hard to breath. The fact that Roy can get so worked up by just watching never ceases to amaze, or arouse, him. Jason arches up just the bit he needs to in order to run his tongue across Roy’s clit and Roy threads his fingers into his hair. He laps at Roy’s soft folds, tastes the sheer excitement that clings there, and parts them with the tip of his tongue. That's obviously enough encouragement and he feels Roy’s weight more fully settle on him.

Jason's so distracted with sucking Roy’s erect clit, he doesn't hear anything Kori is doing until there's a slick finger circling his rim. He moans and the vibration draws another from Roy. Kori strokes his cock slow in one hand while she works a finger into him with the other. She has a bad habit of making him come just prepping him and he has to make an actual effort to stop that from happening today. He wants to feel her and deep- even if he won’t last long after that and she’s not making it easy on him now.

With her long, thick fingers Kori can reach his sweet spot easy and strokes it with her fingertips until Jason’s cock is dripping like a broken faucet. As much as he appreciates the thorough stretching for her sizable cock, he probably should have let Roy do it. Jason tries to distract himself from his impending orgasm by focusing on working Roy over with his mouth and when that doesn’t work, he torments Roy instead.

“ _Shit_ ,” Roy rasps, attempting to grind down against Jason’s face for more sensation. At least Jason can sort of breathe in this position. “Hey hots, I’m gonna need you to pick up the pace down there before Jay makes me lose my fuckin’ mind over here.” Kori hums a far too amused sound.

“I do not want to hurt him,” she says and her tone maybe be sincere but the way she teasingly spreads and twists her fingers definitely isn’t. Jason gently worries a wet fold between his teeth and lip and Roy groans in thinly veiled frustersation.

“Darling, we double teamed him in the shower _this morning_ , you’re not gonna hurt him,” he promises. “Besides, you know he isn’t going to complain about a _little_ pain. You dislocated his shoulder once.” Jason can practically hear her frown.

“So did you!” Kori replies. One of these things was on purpose and surprisingly, it wasn’t Roy’s. Jason snorts a laugh that only makes Roy tighten his thighs in a threatening manner. Regardless of whether Roy just made sense or if Kori was getting ready to move along anyways, Jason feels the blunt, slick head of her cock press against him. He paws at the inside of Roy’s thighs, finding his stiff clit with his fingers and stroking it properly. Roy groans appreciatively.

“There we go,” he praises breathlessly. Kori gingerly presses the head in with her thumb and Jason arches against the couch, groaning audibly even from beneath Roy. God Kori’s big. Roy’s also right though, and the slight sting of having to accommodate her only makes the coiled heat in his belly that much harder to stand. It’s difficult to focus when she’s taking her sweet time and Roy’s fingers in his hair push and grind to keep his attention.

When she finally bottoms out, Jason can’t tell if he’s drooling or if Roy is really just that wet. He feels full and thoroughly stretched. Roy groans at the sight. Kori runs a hand up his thigh and when she rocks into him, it’s too much too sudden and he comes immediately. She fucks him slow and unrushed through it, driving Jason’s nerves absolutely raw.

“God, look at you, Jaybird,” Roy gravels out as he runs a hand down Jason’s chest, over the slight bump in his belly, and strokes his soft cock. “Do you want to stop?” Jason shakes his head. “He says no.” This isn’t unusual, of course. Kori hums in agreement and gives him a moment to let him not completely be brought to sobs by overstimulation before thrusting into him more quickly.

Less concerned with his own orgasm, he’s rarely good for more than one at a time, Jason works on getting Roy off. Much like himself, after so much teasing and watching, he’s right on the edge. It only takes Jason not teasing anymore and going straight for his weak spots to make his thighs jump and a startled, cracked moan slip out. He curses so loud, and repeatedly, when he comes, if anyone were actually in hearing range, they’d probably call the cops. Roy’s thighs tremble around him and it takes him a second to remember to not smother Jason.

Jason sucks in a breath of fresh air while Roy makes a somewhat inelegant maneuver to get behind him. He rests Jason’s head in his lap and strokes his jaw absentmindedly as they both pant. Exhausted as he is, he gives Kori a lopsided grin when she smiles down at him. Getting her off isn’t quite as easy of a fete. They still haven’t figured out what her limit is but she doesn’t seem to particular care when she has to stop early, either.

For now, Kori just rolls her hips into him at a steady, slow pace, holding his waist in her hands and rubbing little circles in his hips with her thumbs. Jason exhales a shaky groan and tilts his head back against Roy’s stomach. The sensation is pleasant even if not quite pleasurable and the closeness alone is too satisfying to want to stop. Roy doubles over briefly to give him a short, tired kiss and Jason arches up to it weakly.

“I’m gonna take a nap,” Jason murmurs and he stretches out as much as he can wedged between the two of them. Kori pauses to give him a curious look.

“Should I stop?” she asks.

“Nah,” he replies, already closing his eyes. “You can finish. Just take it easy, eh?” Kori blinks at him, bemused if nothing else. Roy laughs.

“You’re a fuckin’ masterpiece, you know that, Jaybird?” he says, patting Jason’s check hard enough he scoffs mildly in response.

“I will take it easy,” Kori assures with a smile as she moves again. She leans down to kiss him softly and Jason caresses the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair as she pulls back again.

“ _I’m_ taking a shower,” Roy alerts. He moves out from under Jason and Jason waves him off dismissively. In place, reaches for the couch pillow to prop himself up with and makes himself comfortable. He’s already drifting off when Roy complains not to let him sleep on the couch _all_ night.

Kori hums in agreement.


End file.
